Security systems for computing devices may authenticate a user before providing access to information or features associated with a computing device. For example, some systems implement username and passwords or PIN numbers as a means for authentication. Other systems employ biometrics as a security function through the use of fingerprint verification or facial recognition. However, in some examples, these systems may be bypassed using an image to spoof the authentication.